


【GGad】苍穹22

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [22]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗，基本参照二战时期的德国空军。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC，OOC，OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore - Relationship, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336087
Kudos: 5





	【GGad】苍穹22

当一颗星辰遗失在浩瀚的银河之中，当一捧花瓣散逸于和煦的晨风之内，当一滴水珠失落进汩汩的河流之中，它们可以坠落，它们也可以飞翔。

漫长的冬季，灰暗的天空，不禁令人心生烦闷。拥有局部亮黄色涂装的BF-108在阴霾密布的云层中显得分外醒目，宛如一道明亮的闪电破空而行。根据帝国空军司令部的训练要求，战斗机飞行标准编队为双机编队，采用灵活的"掩护——攻击"战术。在飞行练习中，此类组合进行了反复实战操练，以确保可以熟练运用至今后的军事行动中。

埃维森斯伸手摸了摸近半圆形的飞机仪表盘，然后从打开的玻璃罩机舱里跳了出来，他摘下护目镜，朝着地勤人员微微一咧嘴："交给你了！"这又是许多个飞行集训中平凡的一天，唯一的不同之处就是第二日学员们都拥有一天假期。紧张集训几个月以后，大家都想趁着这些为数不多的假期好好放松一下，尽管禁酒令仍旧高悬于顶，但是并没有禁止大家离开威斯科夫，所以天色接近傍晚的时刻，校园里就零零落落的没剩下几个人了。

几个青年正往寝室楼门口走去，都换上了轻松随意的便服，这时候有两个穿着飞行员夹克的青年正穿过同一扇门向内走来，其中一人与向外走去的鲍尔撞了一下，却一点反应也没有，那人仅仅稍微一停顿又继续向楼上走去。鲍尔捏捏自己的肩膀，不满意地嘟囔道："搞什么啊，一点家教都没有！"然后身旁的青年拉了拉他的胳膊，说道："好像是四班的，尽是些奇奇怪怪的，别理他们了。"几个人快走到校门口的时候，走在最前面的埃维森斯突然想起什么似的，和同伴们解释道："我的飞行笔记落在阿不思的房间了，现在回去拿一下。"一旁的巴泽尔调笑道："明早让阿不思带给你不就得了，还非得自己跑一趟。"金发的青年笑着说道："明天上午阿不思没有飞行训练安排，一会儿等我们回去时间晚了，会打扰他休息的。你们先走，我一会儿来和你们汇合。"说罢埃维森斯向同伴们挥挥手，快速转身向校内走去。

帝国空军最高司令部果然如大家所料，迎来了一番动作较大的人事变动，波及了总参谋部、作战参谋部以及通信、后勤部门等等。吕特维茨少将如愿以偿地入主作战参谋部，他被诟病的陆军出身与在空军中不算太深的人脉关系反而让他因祸得福，成为空军总司令格鲁克元帅面前的红人。与副司令弗里德里希元帅熟稔与交好的那些将官们大都被调离原职位，还有一些得到了升迁，但是大多是一些名头好听但无实权的位置。格林德沃少将尽管因为某些原因与老父亲闹的十分不愉快，但是在这个暗潮汹涌的特殊情况下，他也不得不倚仗家族荫庇，让老格林德沃从中斡旋了几次，而格鲁克总司令也还有拉拢之意，故暂时没有受到太多波及。但是对于盖勒特·格林德沃这类野心家而言，被搁置一旁才是最令人无法忍受的。

"笃笃笃"，一阵敲门声响起。"请进！门没有锁。"阿不思正在洗脸，他头也未抬地说道。阿不思听到了拧开门锁的声音，来人却一言不发，他觉得很奇怪，于是放下湿漉漉的洗脸毛巾，抬起脸来。

埃维森斯走到三楼的时候，"哐当"一声重物倒地的巨响从走廊尽头的房间里传来，他惊诧万分，火急火燎地跑到阿不思房间门口，只见门虚掩着，有两个陌生的声音在门内响起。"你疯了！不是说好只是吓吓他，给他点教训就算了吗？"一个学员模样的人瞪大了眼睛盯着另一个人质疑道，只见那人手上拿着一把老式的鲁格08系手枪，正把那黑黝黝的枪口对着阿不思，持枪者吐了一口唾沫到地上："我受够了！我们永远都在天上被你撵着飞！你他妈的也太狂妄了！你可不要怪我，要你命的不是我，谁叫你是个爬床的狗杂种！"门口的金发青年情急之下一脚踹开房门，先一拳狠狠地砸在另一个手无寸铁的学员的小腹上，那人吃痛，闷哼一声就蹲了下去，然后就要伸手去夺那把枪。持枪者尽管大吃一惊，但是显然早就意识到埃维森斯的动作，提前扣动了扳机。"砰砰"连续两声，破空之声响起，因为被埃维森斯的动作阻扰而偏离原来的目标，一颗子弹擦过阿不思的耳侧，另一颗却正中他的左肩，顿时肩膀处一片鲜血淋漓。埃维森斯急的双目发红，他在行凶者被开枪后坐力震地双手不稳的瞬间，一掌劈在那人手上，那把枪口还冒着青烟的鲁格手枪顿时落在了地上，又被埃维一脚踢到了角落里。行凶者显然意识到自己不是这位金发青年的对手，他趁着埃维森斯去查看阿不思伤势的瞬间，夺门而出，连同伴都顾不上了。

威斯科夫飞行员学校的校医室里，阿不思面色苍白的坐在校医床上。这里的校医都是军医出身，医术了得，已经将子弹取出并包扎完毕，并嘱咐阿不思需要好好卧床休养。一个应急冰袋倏地按在阿不思微微红肿的面颊上，疼得他"嘶"的倒吸了一口气，埃维森斯晃了晃手中的黑面包，说道："你晚饭还没吃吧，好歹吃一口。"阿不思闷闷的，接过面包象征性地咬了一小口，他有点犹豫地抬头看了埃维森斯一眼，然后垂下眼睑问道："这件事请你帮我保守秘密，不要告诉任何人可以吗？"埃维森斯轻轻叹了一口气，他用尽可能温和的语气说道："对不起，阿不思，这我不能答应你。这不是小事情，我刚才已经致电过格林德沃少将了，这件事情……"金发的青年难以掩饰言语间升腾的怒意，他眉间蹙起一道深壑，牙齿咬的咯咯响，怒道："绝对要追究到底！"阿不思的脸色变得更加苍白了，他抿了抿失去血色的嘴唇，未置一词。

宽大的落地窗前，老格林德沃正在用手摩挲着自己的烟斗，一股股白色的烟雾，让整个书房变得烟雾缭绕起来。门厅里的老管家挂掉了刚刚接听的电话，他轻轻的敲响了老格林德沃的书房门，在得到主人允许后，他走进来向他汇报道："老爷，刚刚有少爷的电话，他请我转告您，他答应了。"老格林德沃苍老的面颊上露出了一个志得意满的笑容来，那对阴鸷的眼睛在朦胧的烟圈中反而显得不那么真切了。


End file.
